


Bedtime Stories

by DeathEaterGroupies, Kristeristerin, VinoAmore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathEaterGroupies/pseuds/DeathEaterGroupies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristeristerin/pseuds/Kristeristerin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinoAmore/pseuds/VinoAmore
Summary: When her daughter can't sleep Bellatrix decides to tell her a bedtime story.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Tom Riddle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: The Dark Lord's Bounty





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBlueDahlia99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueDahlia99/gifts).



> Hello! This was written as a prize for the Death Eater Groupies Death Raid. If you would like to participate (and possibly win a future Drabble written for you) you can join us on Facebook at https://www.facebook.com/groups/497913723941304

“Get out of here you useless filthy little rat!” Bellatrix heard as she passed the hallway of her daughter's bedroom suite. She stopped short as a little shoe flew across her face, clattered against the marble floor, and burst into a ball of flame. 

Bella smirked as a house-elf scurried past more quickly than she’d ever seen one move. She extinguished the fire before knocking lightly and opening the door. A little girl, with blazing dark eyes and magic sparking around the tips of her riotous curls, sat in the center of the large bed with her arms crossed and brows furrowed. Bella crossed the span of the room to sit beside her daughter on the bed. 

“Delphi, what in merlin's name are you fussing about? Did that incompetent elf do something to you?” 

“That little demon is useless, mummy. I was tired and couldn’t fall asleep. So, I told Perphal to tell me a bedtime story. Do you know what she started to tell me?” 

Bella raised her brows as an encouragement to continue. 

“She tried to tell me The Wizard and the Hopping Pot.” Delphi scrunched her nose. “The nerve of her to try to tell me a story about a wizard stooping so low as to help muggles.” She threw her hands up in the air and let out a dramatic sigh and closed her eyes. 

After a moment she opened one eye and a smile began to spread across her face. “Mummy,” her voice was much sweeter now and she was already beginning to push her lower lip out, “could you tell me a story?” 

Bella pretended to contemplate for a moment before smiling herself. She settled further back into the bed and wrapped an arm around her daughter. “My little darling. Did I ever tell you about the time some lowly little mudblood tried to steal your father away from me?” She laughed as if lost in memory before looking back at the wide brown eyes staring up at her. “Pathetic attempt really, but amusing nonetheless.”

“It wasn’t long after your father and I had become more serious about one another. There was a Ministry event being held at your Auntie Cissa’s house and we were attending together.” She smoothed down a few of Delphi’s curls as the young girl cuddled in closer. “This was before your father was Minister of Magic and when they still let mudbloods participate in our society, and this particular mudblood, Hermione, seemed to be everyone's favorite.” 

The small snort of disgust beside her caused Bella to suppress a small chuckle. She shifted slightly so that Delphi was laying with her head in her lap. Bella took a moment to lose herself in the memories of sneaking away and stolen kisses from early in her and Tom’s relationship before Delphi brought her back into the present. 

“So what happened, mummy?” 

“Well, your father was already having a lot of political success, and the filthy creature thought she could lure him away and corrupt him against our cause. The brightest witch of her age, they called her.” Bella Scoffed. 

“Brightest witch of her age? A mudblood? But, mummy that’s impossible.” 

“Yes my dear, it’s utterly ridiculous and your father proved that. She was so sure of her success, little did she know we were much more intelligent than her. He followed her, just as she wanted, but when they were alone he imperio’d her, and came to find me.” 

“When I joined him, well,” a feral smile spread across her face. “Let’s just say there was one less mudblood to spread their lies. The whole evening really sealed the bond between your father and me.” Bella glanced down at the mark she could barely make out through the sleeve of her dressing gown. 

The soft snoring of her daughter was all the confirmation she needed that her tale had done its job. As gently as she could she slid out of the bed, carefully laying Delphi’s head on her pillow. After seeing that she was properly tucked in, Bella leaned down and gently brushed her lips against her daughter’s forehead. 

“Good Night my sweet princess. Don’t you worry, I will take care of that nasty elf while you dream.” 


End file.
